The Merman
by ObverseVoid
Summary: Gilbert is a merman and son of the King of the ocean. Not wanting to become King he runs away on a raft and ends up crashing into Matthew a young Canadian who is willing to help him. A PruCan fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

A white haired teenage boy sat at the shore of an island, he had visited this island every year for years. He loved this island the most out of any other islands he had visited. He looked to his left to see a small raft he had built. He knew running away would mean he would never see his family again but he didn't care. His father was the King of the ocean, a merman, and he was the prince, the first in line for the throne. He didn't want to be stuck going to different cities every season to be sure they were doing well. He didn't even like swimming either. He preferred feet over fins. With feet you could feel things under you and you can walk, you can stand still without having to continuously move his legs. He looked up to see the sun, his red eyes began to tear up so he looked away. Riding on a raft was dangerous he knew but he couldn't swim it would be too risky. He pushed the raft into the water and got on. He grabbed a paddle he had made on the island and began to paddle through the water until he could just float until he reached land. He sat for hours absolutely bored before he fell asleep.

The trip went on for days leaving the albino bored out of his mind. He'd look in the water and try to talk to fish but they were too busy going along with their days.

" If I had known that this would be so boring I would have swam." He said to himself. He looked up to see the sun setting. He had seen it many times due to spending much more time than his father liked on land, but it was still so beautiful and amazing to him. He looked at his toes and smiled, very happy when he was on land his fin would change.

" Soon I will be like a normal human and I can watch the sunset and sunrise everyday." He said and went to sleep on the raft.

A blonde haired boy sat at the ocean in Canada. He was on a trip back to his small town in Ontario. He planned on reaching it by tomorrow evening. He looked at the sun rise smiling. He didn't wake up this early often enough to see it a lot. He was so distracted by it that he didn't notice the raft in the ocean float towards him. He felt something hit his legs and nearly screamed. He looked down to see a raft with a boy who appeared to be around his height. He looked at him closely, very surprised that this had just happened. The white haired boy opened one eye and the blonde noticed it was red. The albino noticed legs in front of him and quickly moved away.

The blonde watched him then spoke. " H-hello, what's your name?"

The albino looked at the blonde. He had wavy hair that went about to his chin with an odd curl hanging in front of his face and purple eyes behind a strange contraption he couldn't remember the name of.

" I Gilbert, the most awesome person you'll ever meet." He said with a large smile. " What about you?"

" I'm Matthew." Said the blonde.

Gilbert looked at Matthew closely. He didn't look like a boy. His figure skinny and his face pretty and smooth. He looked much more like a flat chested woman.

Matthew sat there awkwardly for a second before asking, " Where did you come from?"

Gilbert sat there for a second. He couldn't tell him he was a merman. He eventually spoke, " Just a small island."

Matthew sat there for a few more seconds.

" Why did you come here?"

Gilbert looked at Matthew and smiled, " I actually don't know where I am, I just wanted to leave."

Matthew looked at the boy, he didn't look in bad condition, why would he run away?

" W-welcome to Canada. I'm guessing you have nowhere to stay so you can stay with me." Matthew said to the boy. He didn't look harmful and it would be the right thing to do.

Gilbert smiled some more, " Thank you. You're pretty awesome, not as awesome as me though."

" Y-you're welcome, i-it was just the right thing to do." Matthew said. No one had ever called him awesome and a small smile formed on his face. " Well I have to be heading home so come with me, I hope you can handle a car ride for a few hours." And he stood up. Gilbert got up on his feet, a bit unsteady at first, but eventually got used to walking again and walked next to Matthew. Matthew looked at the albino boy and noticed he was a few centimeters smaller than himself. When the duo reached the car Matthew got into the drivers seat. Gilbert warily grabbed the handle to the passengers seat and opened the door. He had never rode a car and he was quite excited. He got in and sat on the seat. Matthew started the car and looked at Gilbert to make sure he was wearing his seat belt, however Gilbert was marveling at the inside of his old beat up car.

" G-Gilbert you have to put on your seat belt." Matthew said.

Gilbert looked at Matthew and smiled, " Oh, uh right." He said and looked around for a belt, and was unsuccessful.

" Do you need help?" Matthew asked the albino.

Gilbert nodded and watched as Matthew grabbed the odd strip of cloth, maybe, to his right and pulled it across him and put it into a little black thing. Matthew looked up and Gilbert looked at his eyes. Matthew might have been a boy but man was he really falling for this quiet Canada person. He still didn't know what these people from Canada were called though.

" I've never rode in a car before." Gilbert said.

" This May be fun for you then, you'll get to see the landscapes of Canada while sitting back and relaxing." Matthew said and began driving.

Gilbert watched as the landscape went by him. After a while he looked at Matthew. " Mattie, what are Canada Persons called?"

" Canadians." Matthew said calmly still focused on the road in front of him. Gilbert felt his heart beat a little faster while looking at this young Canadian. He knew he had made the right decision leaving.


	2. Pancakes and Maple Syrup

Gilbert sat in the car looking out yet again looking at Canada. It was very different than the islands he had visited. The islands had trees with huge leaves and fruit. Canada had trees with many tiny leaves and no fruit. The birds not as colourful but still beautiful. He sat there in awe for a while until Matthew tapped his shoulder.

"Gilbert, would y-you like to have some dinner?" He asked.

The young merman hadn't even thought about his stomach until now. It gave a loud rumble and Matthew laughed.

" I'll take that as a yes." He said and drove to a small building. Matthew unbuckled and got out. Gilbert looked down at the small black box that kept the odd cloth thing called a seat belt from going back to it's original position. He noticed a red thing and pushed it and the seat belt came out. He awed for a second then stopped thinking it was so unawesome to be amazed by it. He put it back where it was and got out too. The two walked up the restaurant and Matthew opened the door for Gilbert. He walked in and opened the next door for Matthew and Matthew walked in saying a small 'thank you' while doing so. The duo stood there for a second before a young woman came over.

" How many?" She asked.

" Two." Matthew said quietly.

The woman looked at Gilbert, " Going on a date I see. Shouldn't you have picked her up first though?"

Gilbert stood there for a second. " Nein, the awesome me doesn't have time for girlfriends right now. I'm here with my new friend." He pointed to Matthew while saying so.

The woman then noticed Matthew and blushed. " Sorry sir, I didn't see you there."

Matthew just smiled and said, " It's fine, I'm used to it."

The woman then led them to a table and they sat down.

Gilbert looked around at where they were sitting noticing different decorations in places and many other people at different tables.

" So where are we?" He finally asked.

Matthew looked at Gilbert after being distracted by something that had been outside, " Welcome to Village Inn."

They eventually ordered their pancakes and the waiter brought their orders to them a while after that. Gilbert cut off a piece and took a bite.

"This is good." He said.

Matthew grabbed a small bottle and poured an odd substance onto his pancakes. " Try them with this." He said.

Gilbert cut off another piece and took a bite.

" This is even better!" Gilbert said excitedly.

Matthew giggled a bit at seeing Gilbert excited over pancakes.

"when we get to my house I'll have to make you my pancakes, most people say they are better than this." Matthew said and Gilbert smiled really excited about this new food.

The two finished their pancakes and headed back to the car. This time Gilbert managed to buckle the seat belt by himself and smiled really wide. " Kesesesese, I'm so awesome, I got it on my second try."

Matthew laughed a little and buckled up and began the rest of the long drive home.

Sometime in the afternoon the next day Matthew pulled up to a small apartment building and unbuckled. Gilbert did too and walked out to see many doors and a large building.

"This whole building is your house?" He asked in awe.

" No just one of the small buildings in there." Matthew said while pulling out two bags from his trunk.

Gilbert looked over to see Matthew holding the two bags and ran over.

"I can carry one for you." He offered and Matthew smiled nodded and handed Gilbert one of the bags. The two headed towards the large building and went down a few stairs leading to a door. Matthew took out a collection of odd looking little metal things and put on in and opened the door. The two walked in and walked up some stairs to three more doors. Matthew opened one of them and placed the bag on the floor. Gilbert placed the bag he was carrying next to the other bag.

" Let me take you to where you will be staying." Matthew said and led him to one if the other doors and opened it to reveal a small room with an old bed.

"It's not much but it should do. There's a dresser for clothes, wait, you don't have any extra clothes do you?"

" No, didn't have a way to carry clothes with me." Gilbert replied.

Matthew stood there for a second thinking. " You're just slightly shorter than me so you can borrow clothes for tonight and tomorrow, and we can go get you your own tomorrow."

" Do all clothes look like yours?" Gilbert asked looking at Matthew's white hoodie with an odd shape he didn't know the name of.

" No. There are many different styles of clothes, that's why I want to get you your own." Matthew said.

" I can't wait to see them." Gilbert said with a large smile obviously very excited.

Matthew smiled and giggled a little at the boy's excitement. Matthew walked out of the room leaving Gilbert alone. He walked around the room finding a small square shaped hole area in the wall with a bar, a large wooden box thing, a window which he could see the front yard of the house from and a table thing. He sat on the chair next to the table thing.

The next day Gilbert opened his eyes and looked out the window to see a yard below. He smiled and got up. He stretched before heading downstairs to find Matthew making pancakes. Gilbert walked over and watched Matthew flip the pancakes catching everyone after flipping them into air. When he finished he poured maple syrup over two stacks and handed one to Gilbert.

"Good morning." Matthew said.

"Guten Morgen." Gilbert said back and sat down at the dining room table. Gilbert took a bite of his pancakes and put down his fork.

"This is amazing."

Matthew smiled, "Thank you."

The two ate the rest of the time in silence and then started to get ready for the day.


End file.
